Since that time
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: Since that day I met him, I know he's the one I want to be with." Everyone met when they're younger. How will love blossom? Will things be easier for them? As time pass by, while their feelings turn out to be something.. deeper?
1. Chapter 1

**I started a new fic. Haha. Plain boring me. Anyhoo, need your feedback if I have to continue. Read and review. [:**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner. Duh. :)**

* * *

_5 years old [:_

It was another day of practice for the blue haired boy. Tsukimori Len was walking happily hand-in-hand with his mother, the famous pianist Hamai Misa. He was holding a blue violin case on the left, while in his right was his mother. He was bouncing up and down, the case in his hand swaying as he took a step.

"Len. You're so excited dear." Hamai Misa noticed. Seeing her son very happy was rare. Unlike those other 5 year olds who didn't care about eating goo and doing silly acts, Len was matured and disciplined. The boy was always formal, and was never a fan of smiling. Sometimes she wondered if he was a robot.

As a mother, Hamai Misa knew that she missed a lot of things in Len's childhood. She wasn't there to witness all his firsts. Sadness creeped on her as she took a glance on her son. Today was his first recital, and because of excitement, Misa cancelled all her appointments for today. She wouldn't miss this for the world.

"Of course mom. This is the first time I'm going to present in a stage and a lot of people will be watching. More than the number of my fingers! " Misa chuckled at his comment. Presenting onstage was one of Len's dream. He's too young, but he was starting to build his own life. Misa was proud to have him.

"I'm really glad that you're here mommy. Daddy might be somewhere because he needs to do something, but he promised dinner right? Now, you're hear with me, and I'm so happy!" Misa was touched by her son's words. The little guy's so sweet, yet cold-hearted when it comes to strangers. Sometimes she wondered if he's really bipolar, or he's just shy. He never met kids his age; he was always inside the confines of their big house.

"Well, why don't you practice your piece a bit? You want to win right?" He nodded. "Play the piece for me, then I'll be the judge if it's good or not." She smoothed his hair, and opened the door of the vacant practice. While Len was preparing his instruments, Misa was thinking about the song he was playing for three days straight already. At his age, he was talented. Precise notes, wonderful playing technique, perfect posture, what more can they ask for?

Len settled his case at the table and opened it. Inside was a golden violin and bow. It was his parent's gift for his third birthday. Since then, he wasso attached to it. His parents believed that if he learned to play young, then it would be easier for him in the future. And they wanted him to follow their footsteps. With musical genes from both parents, he was really taking the path of a musician.

Beautiful music filled the air as the bow touched the strings. Hamai Misa swayed with the music, closing her eyes and letting it sooth her. She remembered good times with her family, how her and her husband's life changed when Len came in their lives. Len's music was so pure and innocent, yet perfect in his own way. When he reached the middle of the song, another violin started playing.

Len was so carried away with playing the violin. The other violin didn't ruin the song, it made it a lot more better. His body started to sway too, his movements more fluid. Misa had never seen a chilfd gracefully play except for her son. He was really one of a kind.

She was happy to see him being affected by the music of the other violin. Misa enjoyed watching Len sway to the music, a small rare smile present in his lips. He was so calm, so peaceful. Then a thought entered her mind. _Violin Romance.._

Her hormonal, lovestruck teenager side was alive again. How could she forget Violin Romance? It was the talk of the year during their batch because of her two good friends marrying each other. Both were playing violin, both were rivals at first, but they easily give in. Her mind flew to matchmaking, then hoping that the other player wasn't a boy.

Time passed, the song was about to end. Len was still mesmerized by the song. His mind was still off to La La Land, where everything was quiet and peaceful. As the last note hung in the air, a forbidden question entered young Len's thoughts. _Is the other player a girl? _Red stained his cheek. He was still young, a five year old to be exact. An organism with one x and one y chromosome like him shouldn't be thinking about the other gender, specially at a tender age.

"Len dear. Wonderful. You'll surely be loved by the judges. Anyway, let's go look for the other player." Len's thoughts were distracted by her mother's voice. He nodded, placed his instrument at the proper place, took her mother's hand, and went outside. What he didn't know was that he's not just going to meet her best friend; he's also going to meet the one he's fall in love with.

---

Kahoko sighed and took a deep breath as she entered a vacant practice room. Today was the day of her much awaited recital. It was supposed to pass unknown; she never expected her mother to tell her friends about this. Of course, her mother and sister were really there to watched. Her friends, Nami-chan, Mio-chan, Nao-chan, Shouko-chan, Keiichi-kun, Azuma-kun, Kazuki-kun, and Ryoutaro-kun came along with them. Those were the people who was friends with her since they're in diapers. She didn't want to make herself a fool in front of them.

If not for the recital, Mio-chan, Nao-chan, and Nami-chan should be playing princess, with Shouko-chan as the princess. Keiichi-kun would be sleeping inside the small playhouse at his house. Kazuki-kun, Ryoutaro-kun, and Azuma-kun would be playing ball. She slapped her head mentally. She thought she was bothering everyone else, but actually, she was doing them a favor.

Staring at the instrument in front of her, she tried to bury her thoughts. Those things in her mind wouldn't really help in her playing. Add her outfit with nervousness and crazy thoughts. Nami-chan picked it. The thick strapped dress was simply red, witha simple white belt at the waist accented with a big red flower. She was about to argue with Nami-chan a while ago, asking her to at least pick shorts, a tank top, and flipflops, but Nami-chan looked at her like she's mad.

"I have never seen anyone in stage who wear shorts and a shirt with flipflops, except if it's a play. This is a recital, Kaho-chan. People wear formal dresses because it's their time to shine." Nami-chan's exact words. Kahoko's mom, Hino Sayori, even praised the little scheming girl for successfully pushing her daughter with those beautiful clothes.

Kahoko heard someone else playing a violin. The song was simple, sweet, yet it touched Kahoko's heart like no other. It's not the way she felt when she listened to famous musicians; the emotion was foreign to her. It made her relax, yet the same time made her heartbeat speed up. She took her violin, closed her eyes, and her music joined the other one.

The music they made was innocent, yet there's something different with it. It's simple, yet complicated in it's own way. Sweet, yet full of hard notes. Nobosy would ever think that music from two young hearts would result to something as beautiful as that. As the song ended, Kahoko opened her eyes, staring at the window. A question formed in her mind.

_Is he a boy? _Kahoko blushed with that thought. She was still young, and she didn't know if love was true. The love that she was aware was about the love her parents had, the same as the love in fairytales. And take note, fairytales and her parents got their happy endings. Her hands went limp, and it hung on the sides, holding the neck of the violin and the bow.

The door suddenly opened, which surprised Kahoko. No one knew she was practicing. She turned around, and the red in her cheeks darkened a little more as gold met amber.

The boy's hair was blue, kind of ruffled. His golden orbs were swimming with emotions, and there's a smile in his face. _He looked so cute. _Kahoko thought, but quickly pushed it away. For sure it's just a childhood crush, or puppy love. Instead of staring at the boy, Kahoko turned to the person beside him. She had the same blue hair, but in her face was a soft smile, and her eyes were pools of brown.

"You play well dear." The blue haired woman closed the distance between her and Kahoko. As she hugged Kahoko, the young girl stiffened. It's not everyday that some stranger would hug you. Kahoko searched for the young boy's eyes, and she relaxed easily, aware that he's present.

"I'm Hamai Misa, and this is my son, Tsukimori Len." The blue haired woman introduced. Kahoko just nodded.

"I'm Hino Kahoko. Nice to meet you." Kahoko greeted, bowing to show respect. She looked back at them and gave a toothy grin.

"You're Sari-chan's daughter?" Misa gasped. She's heard of the little girl during her gossip time with her high school best friend, but she had never seen her before in person. Obviously, she got Sari's red hair, button nose, and plump lips. The couples' eyes were amber, but Kahoko's was a shade deeper. Kahoko just nodded. The announcer suddenly announced that the recital's about to start.

"Okay. We'll wait for you here. Get your things." Misa said to her. Kahoko followed, quickly but neatly returning her things to the proper place. She closed the case. Misa offered her hand and she took it. They went outside and saw Len staring at them. Kahoko let go of the elder's hand and walked in front of Len.

"Hi. I'm Kahoko." She offered a hand. Len looked at it for a while, before taking it and again, giving a smile.

"Hi. I'm Len." He said. Kahoko giggled as he dragged him to the backstage. He just laughed with her, swinging their intertwined hands. Misa looked at them from afar. _Seems like I'm in need of a good talk from Sari-chan. It seems like Violin Romance is having its way again._

* * *

**good or not so good? **

_Little fluff for little kids. Enough from me first. I'll be waiting for your reviews and PMs. :] Press that big button there and type some words._


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm still collecting my thoughts about the second to the last chapter of Weak, I decided to post something for this story. Please read and review! [: I hope the readers of my other stories would enjoy this one too. Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter. Your words are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay?**

* * *

Hino Sayori and Hamai Misa were silently giggling at their seats as Misa shared what happened at the practice rooms. The two have been planning a play-date for a while now, but they couldn't pick a good time. The Tsukimori couple was always out for their concert, while their son was too shy to interact with others. Fate did the move for them.

"It's the first time I saw Len blush! Usually, he is calm and too quiet. He is also mature. You should have seen them a while ago. They're so adorable!" Misa gushed. She enjoyed watching the two walking hand-in-hand at the hallway. Len was never close to girls. This was a first.

"Really? I thought Len wasn't the playful type. I even think he's a woman hater!" Sari added. She already witnessed Len's aversion to the other gender. Once, when the Tsukimori's invited some friends in their house, Sari tried to talk to him, but the boy just hid behind his mother. That's one of the reasons why they were delaying the play-date. Len might hate Kahoko, and it would be hard for them.

"Your girl sure changed him! I don't know where he got the courage. Maybe from my dearest.." Misa started to daydream, causing Sari to roll her eyes and playfully slapping her best friend's arm. It was one of those _times _when the famous pianist would forget being graceful and act like some lovestruck teenager.

"Stop the daydreams Misa." Misa just ignored her, letting her mind wander to the cute couple.

---

The kids, of course, heard every single thing that the two said. They weren't nosy like Nami-chan, but their voices were loud. They're even giggling! Who wouldn't notice them? They just shrugged, not trying to understand anything that the two were talking about.

Nami-chan was scribbling everything she heard from the two. The boys laughed at her, while the other girls hushed them, whispering to themselves. As much as they hate to admit it, they enjoyed listening to the elders. Their expressions were priceless.

"Never thought oba-san will say that. Even the famous musician Hamai Misa joined her. Wow." Nami mumbled to herself, rereading her notes. Because her mother was a magazine editor, she read some magazines at their house and came across an article where Hamai Misa was mentioned.

"Do you know who Hamai Misa's son is? I never saw him before even if their house was beside Kaho-chan's." Mio asked curiously, her eyebrows scrunched. She would always see the pianist talking to Kahoko's mother. Sometimes, she even waved at them. But there's no child.

"I know him." All eyes turned to Azuma who just flipped his long purple hair. Girls at the back giggled, while Azuma's friends just shrugged. So much for being a ladies' man at a young age.

"When? You never told us." Kazuki asked a little too loud, placing his hands on his hips. That earned them some hushing. Kazuki blushed and calmed down, embarrased by what he did. Ryoutaro snickered beside him.

"In a formal party. Obaa-san and otou-san asked Miya-chan and me to come. He was quiet, his hair is blue, and he stares like crazy." They all shuddered by the description. How are they going to play and make friends with some weird guy like him?

"Maybe Kaho-chan can make him feel better." Nami suggested, while the other agreed. Kahoko was a charmer. Her smile was contagious. She could smile at him and he'd be normal. The host entered the stage.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san, and welcome to this afternoon's program. We're here today to witness some of our talented young kids express their feeling through music. Let's give them a warm round of applause." The audience followed, except for the kids. They didn't know that this would start boring. They're just here to watch Kahoko. After the applause, they tuned her out. They were staring at some space when the host started naming the students.

"The next one would be Tsukimori Len, and the last one would be Hino Kahoko." Everyone clapped again, and the kids joined. Because Kahoko's name was called, they suddenly became interested.

The other performers were good. As musicians at young age, they were surprised when the pieces played were the 'hard ones'. After a while, Len's turn arrived. They all stared at him, wide-eyed, as he played. Kazuki's mouth was agape, some drool in his chin. Nami was taking pictures faster than usual. They didn't expect him to be that good, almost as good as Kahoko.

After him, Kahoko entered the stage with a smile in her face. She seemed confident, different from her expression this morning. They almost forgot to keep their composure. Excitement was written in their faces. She bowed, and the string and bow met.

Her music was sweet, innocent, but full of emotions and almost perfect. Her hard work really paid off. Some from the audience swayed with the music, as if dancing. Kahoko enjoyed playing it too. Though not a person who loves the spotlight, there's one thing that made her happy right at that moment.

_"Mom said I should play with all my heart so that I could be a good musician. You should play with all your heart too, Kaho-chan."_

Those words from the blue-haired boy made her smile. They just met, but they seemed to be so close. Kahoko was thankful to find someone like him that time. After the song, the audience gave her a standing ovation, just like Len's.

Len was happily watching the red-haired girl pour her heart out. He was impressed by the way she played. Since the first time they accidentally played together, he was fascinated with her. Her amber eyes, her small but cheerful voice, her sweet smile, even her innocent music. It was hypnotic, and it reached the coldest and darkest depths of the young boy's heart.

As she exit the stage, she gave a sigh of relief. Her performance was done. Kahoko was exhausted, and the reaction of the audience was overwhelming. She was still blushing because of the attention.

"You did great there Kaho-chan." Len approached her and gave her a warm smile. Kahoko quickly hugged him, finding relief. He blushed at the sudden contact. Len was embarrased because that red in his cheek was easily triggered by Kahoko's presence. The girl let go and giggled.

"It's nothing." She shrugged. "Y-You did great there." It's Kahoko's turn to blush. Len was amused by the warmth of her cheeks. He lifted his hand and his cold skin touched her warm cheek. Kahoko looked up shyly at him. They stayed like that for a while until the coordinator saw them, telling them to get to the stage. She walked away, muttering some words like 'young violin romance', which the two didn't understand.

"Today's performances was wonderful and the kids did well. As part of the staff, I'm glad to announce that everyone passed." Everyone clapped again. Kahoko couldn't believe it. Len felt her stiffen beside him. He took her hand and squeezed it. He stepped closer to her, trying to hide their linked hands. Their cheeks had a tint of red.

From their seats, Sari and Misa was having a hard time controlling their excitement and squeal when they saw Len took Kahoko's hand. If it weren't for the people, they would rush to their side and squeal then take pictures. The kids had different expressions. The girls and Keiichi wore a smug smile.

The boys, however, were mad. Their jaw dropped and eyes about to fall off their sockets, they saw the two held hands. It was the first time Kahoko met that guy, and he had the courage to hold her hand?! No one could do that. Kazuki started to nosebleed, and the other boys helped it stop.

"We would like to give a special award to Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko for presenting us a performance more than what's expected from them. Congratulations to you two." Again, everyone cheered and stood up. The kids jumped out of their seat and shouted 'Kahoko won!'

"We got an award!" Len and Kahoko shouted as the host gave them their medals. The two suddenly hugged on stage, still squealing. Both were laughing hard, add some happy tears for Kahoko.

"They are so cute!" Sari and Misa couldn't contain their squeal anymore. The two and Nami quickly took the picture of their moment. Len and Kahoko were oblivious. They just held on each other.

---

"A toast for Kahoko and Len." Azuma raised his glass of orange juice. The others looked at him, confused. They were celebrating the success of their friend and 'new' friend at Kahoko's house. The other's parents were there too. Azuma suggested a while ago that the kids should have some bonding time alone, so they're there now.

"E-Eh. You have to raise your glasses and bump it with the other's." Azuma explained. He forgot that they don't know how that thing works. So much for being sociable. He also knew that Len knows what a toast is, but the boy didn't move. They shared a toast, and drank the juice.

"So, are you going to play with us from now on?" Kahoko asked Len with her infamous puppy eyes. She really hoped that Len would start playing with them, since he got along with the just had a hard time at first.

"Sure!" Len answered without hesitation, looking at Kahoko's eyes. They were having some silent conversation. The other's left them because their parents started calling them.

"Pinky swear?" Kahoko asked, smiling as she showed her pinky. Len lifted an eyebrow, confused. Kahoko took his hand and showed to him a oinky swear.

"Pinky swear." Len smiled again. He was smiling almost all day. They giggled, high-fiving, but didn't remove their hands from each other's.

"Your hands are big." Kahoko commented. They weren't that big, but it was bigger than hers.

"Your hands are small." Len stared at their hands. Sari called them, interrupting.

"See you tomorrow." Kahoko said as Len exited the door. When he thought his parents weren't looking, Len looked back to Kahoko and gave him a hug. She relaxed in his arms. Little did they know that their parents were watching them.

"Goodnight Len. Sweet dreams." She whispered in his next. Len sighed, comfortable that his new 'best friend' was in his arms. Kahoko was surprised when something warm touched her cheek. She looked at Len, and saw him blushing.

"That's a good night kiss. Okaa-san gives that to me to keep the nightmares away." Len was fiddling with his hands, avoiding eye contact. Kahoko blushed, knowing what a kiss is. Len felt something wasm in his cheek for a while too.

"Looks like we're going to plan a wedding some time in the future." Misa whispered to Sari, giggling. Misa's mind was too fast. They just met and now a wedding?

"Tell your son to keep his hands off my girl." Kahoko's dad warned playfully. Len's father just laughed at his friend.

"We'll see." He winked.

* * *

**Good or not so good?**

_You know the drill. Wooop~ :] OOC? They're kids here, hello. :P Just kidding. And just so you know, there'll be a sequel for Weak. Wanna know more? PM or include it in your review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! :) Glad people are starting to like this story. Hehe. I will give you some mushy, sweet parts that will make you wanna puke because of the sweetness for the time being. :D Hope you don't mind. This early, the pairings I'm going to use are pretty obvious. Haha. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, so no suing!**

* * *

_Now Playing: River Flows on You and Spring Waltz -- Yiruma_

_7 years old [:_

Len was sleeping silently in his bed, his body curled under the sheets. Last night was a blast. The ever hyper Ryoutaro suggested that they play ball, and everyone agreed. Their parents were out until late, so the maids watched them. They finished the game past their bedtime.

The door suddenly banged, hitting the wall. Len groaned. He was a morning person, but due to lack of sleep, now's not really a good time to rise. He heard some murmurs before he felt his body being shook by something strong. Who's foolish enough to wake a sleep deprived, stoic boy in such an ungodly hour?

"Len-kun! Rise and shine!" Kazuki walked happily inside the bluenette's room. He moved the velvet curtains for sunlight to enter the room. Len sat from his bed, and glared at his cheerful friend.

"What's your problem?" Len said icily as he started to fix his bed. He hated it when people barge in his room and make his things out of order, except for one. As a growing kid, he took the responsibility to maintain his room.

"It's summer. We're going to play!" Kazuki tugged the sides of his lips to make it look like he's smiling. Ryoutaro and Azuma snickered from the door. Len's face was hilarious. He's glaring at the elder boy while he's face was in a smile.

"I need to practice more. You should practice with your trumpet." He pushed him away, going to his closet to pick something good to wear. He pulled out a collared black shirt, dark washed baggy jeans, and his sneakers. Before he made his way to the bathroom, Ryoutaro blocked the way. He glared at him while the gree haired just smiled goofily. He's enjoying his annoyed look.

"Please excuse me." Len said, trying to be polite to him. They weren't really in good terms because Ryoutaro usually teased him about Kahoko. The green-haired looked at his back before letting him pass.

"Won't you say arigatou Len-kun?" Ryotaro mocked, earning a 'hn' from Len.

"Geez. Be nice for a change." He muttered, following Azuma and Kazuki out of the room. Azuma was holding Len's violin case, while Kazuki was looking around, scratching his head.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ryoutaro asked the two.

"We need to hide this." Kazuki whispered, pointing to the storage room door.

"Good choice my friend." Azuma patted his back. The purple-haired boy acted mature for his age, and was the one in-charge whenever they meet. The three heard a door open. Jumping from surprise, they looked back to Len's bedroom door, which was still closed. They sighed in relief. Someone coughed from behind them, making them turn around.

Hamai Misa had her hands in her hips with a motherly smile as she saw Len's violin case. She quickly found out what they're plannng, seeing their sneaky moves.

"Good morning kids." She gave the three boys a big hug.

"Auntie. Can you please help us hide this? We will have a play day, but Len said he will practice." Kazuki showed his infamous puppy eyes and pout to the blue haired woman. She giggled a little before taking the case from Azuma's hands.

"Okay. Take care of Len." She patted each of their head before going back to their bedroom. The three made their way downstairs. On the couch, Shouko and Keiichi were waiting, watching some cartoon show.

"O-Ohayou m-minna." Shouko greeted them while waving her small hands. Keiichi just gave a sleepy smile.

"Why are you here?" Kazuki asked, confused. The two should be at Kahoko's house by now.

"K-Kaho-chan won't w-wake up. N-Nami-chan wanted L-Len-kun to w-wake her." Shouko stammered, silently blaming Keiichi for going back to sleep.

"Ohh." The three gave a mischievous grin before patting the head of the young girl. Azuma sat down, and motioned her to sit in his lap. The girl followed. The green-heads were at the floor, poking each other. After a few minutes, Len appeared.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, confused. He sat beside Keiichi, and let him lay his head in his lap.

"They said that Kaho-chan isn't up yet. They want you to wake her up because we all know that you're the only one who can do it." Len's cheeks turned a little pinkish when Kazuki mentioned Kahoko's name. Among everyone else, he's closest to her. He didn't know why he's drawn to her. Both have different personalities, to be specific opposites. Maybe the saying opposites attract was true.

"Okay. Let's go now." He stood up, helping Keiichi stood up. The blond was the brother he didn't have. Sure, he treated the others as his brothers (even Ryoutaro, the great teaser), but Keiichi was the best company among the four. Ryoutaro would always piss him, Kazuki was too loud and jolly, and Azuma was always followed by dying cats, or his squealing fan girls. Keiichi, on the other hand, was sleepy and quiet.

Keiichi and Shouko walked hand in hand out of the door. Kazuki and Ryoutaro didn't stop poking. Azuma was watching them like a hawk, because someone might get hurt from all the playing. Len was the last to go out of the door. Since Kahoko's house was beside Len's, they just used the door at the porch so they could enter the house. When he saw them running, Len sighed. _This is going to be another tiring day._

---

"Kaho-chaaan! Wake up!" Kahoko groaned, burying herself deeper in the sheets. It's the middle of summer, and she wanted to get more sleep before classes start. The others though, have plans for today. When she didn't show signs of waking up, someone started jumping at the end of her bed. _More sleep Kami-sama! Make them stop!_

"Kahoko! Better wake up!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly pulling away Kahoko's blanket so she'll feel cold. She took one of her pillows and hit the poor girl's sleeping form. Kahoko didn't seem to mind though. The red-haired was back to dream world. _Don't make this hard for me Kaho-chan!_

"Mio! Nao! Kaho isn't waking up!" Nami whined from the top of the stairs. Her two friends rushed to Kahoko's room. They stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking of the best way to wake the sleeping girl. Suddenly, Mio squealed and tackled the two to the floor.

"Ouch. What's that for?" Nao shouted-whispered. She was the one at the bottom, so their weight was onto her small body.

"I have the best idea to wake her up!" Mio dragged the two downstairs. Because Sari gave them cookies when they entered Kahoko's house, she was full of energy. When they reached the door, it suddenly opened. All of their friends were waiting. They ushered them inside and passed the cookies. They munched on the cookies for a while. When Len was through, Nami suddenly pulled him from his seat.

"Come on now! You have to wake up Kaho-chan." He pulled the poor boy up to Kahoko's room.

"Okay. Wake her up. We're eating first!" Then she's gone to the dining room. Len sighed, opening the door.

The walls of the room were familiar. He was used on sleeping here whenever his parents were out of the country for their concerts. It was good for him, having company while his parents were out. His mother said before that he needed someone to watch over him and treat him as family, so even if they're not around, he wouldn't be deprived of familial love.

Len sat down at the small orange bed, looking at Kahoko's sleeping form. Her wild hair was haystack resting at the pillow, her mouth slightly agape, and her body curled at the side. He had to admit, she's cute. She had this unusual charm that makes her attractive. He moved nearer until his lips were almost in her ear.

"Kaho-chan. Wake up." His voice was soft and good to listen at. Kahoko squirmed a little and rolled in her side. They're faces were now inches apart. Len's face was flushed with the closeness and embarrassment. If anyone would find them in that position, they'd think he's trying to do something out of his age. He straightened himself a little, moving away.

"Later okaa-san." Kahoko mumbled, half asleep. Len looked at her, amused before chuckling. She yawned. Len thought of another way to wake her up. He started poking her sides, her soft spots. Then the poking turned to tickling.

"Nami-cha.. Haha! Stop. Haha! Mio help! Nao! Haha!" Kahoko's laughter was nice to hear. Tears started to roll down her closed eyes. Len continued to laugh at her. She was startled by the sound, and her amber eyes showed.

"L-L-Len?" Kahoko stuttered, blushing furiously as she noticed that her friends weren't the ones who's waking her up. She quickly rolled on the other side, hiding from embarrassment. She was afraid that she'd see her in this hideous state. Len thought the opposite though. Those red tints on her cheek were adorable.

"Gomen! Nami said I have to wake you up!" He stood up and brushed the invisble dirt in his pants. He turned around.

"Oh." She whispered. Len waited for the moving sounds on the bed, but it never came. He looked again, and saw Kahoko sleeping with a smile in her lips. She looked peaceful and happy. Len yawned. He was still sleepy, and Kahoko's bed was soft, so maybe he could snuggle beside her. He crawled at the vacant side of the bed and poked Kahoko's arm.

"Can I sleep here for a while? Kazuki-kun woke me up early." He blushed, looking away. It's not good, as their teacher said. Then the older students were teasing them about cooties. Well, screw the rules! This is Kahoko.

"O-Okay." She smiled happily. He laid beside her as she draped her hand in his stomach. He blushed, then took the blanket and covered them both. He wrapped his arms in her shoulders, and she placed her head in his chest. The thump from the boys heart served as a lullaby for her as she get lost in sleep.

---

The kids were eating happily downstairs. Sari was watching them, laughing at times. Mio and Nao were talking to Shouko about playing dress-up. Nami and Ryoutaro were fighting over who's food tastes better. In the end, they ate the other one's food. Keiichi was swaying every now and then. Kazuki and Azuma were talking about their instruments.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Nami grunted as she took the last piece of Ryoutaro's nuggets. She took the other's attention.

"Yea. We're almost finished with the food!" Kazuki said, his mouth full of food. Ryoutaro smacked the back of his head, making the pieces of food fly.

"Have some manners!" Mio scolded. Nao snickered.

"Maybe Kaho-chan's dressing herself." Shouko said, taking a pieve of mango. Some agreed.

"Maybe Kahoko fell asleep again." Nao took a piece of apple from Kazuki's plate. He glared playfully at her, but she didn't mind. Who gets scared at someone like Kazuki?

"I'll check on them."Sari said to the kids. She quickly wiped her wet hands before rushing upstairs. The door Kahoko's room opened with a weak squeak. Sari fought the urge to squeal with what she saw.

Len was still asleep with Kahoko. His head was at the top of her head, while her head was resting in his chest. Both kids were hugging each other, a smile in their faces. Sari sneaked to the master's bedroom to get her camera and take a picture of that moment. The flash didn't even disturb there slumber. With a contented smile, she went back to their room before going downstairs.

The kids were surprised when they saw the dreamy look at the older woman's face as she appeared at the dining room. Everyone was quiet, waiting for her answer. Nobody talked for a while. Nami shrugged and finally talked.

"So?" She stood up in front of Kahoko's mother with a curious look. Sari just smiled.

"Why don't you stay at the play room first?" Distaction. All of their faces lit up as they ran to the play room, or the entertainment room.

* * *

**Good or not so good?**

_Tell me if it's WAY mushy for your liking. :) Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm alive with a not-so-good chapter! :/ Review for me people, please? And anonymous reviewers, please prevent the laziness. I want to talk to you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own La Corda. Ow-Kay.**

14 years old

Kahoko was staring at the sunny-side up egg and fried bacons at her breakfast plate. Since she sat down there, the red-haired started zoning out to this afternoon's events. It's not like she volunteered for this. In fact, she never knew that she would be chosen to perform at this prestigious event. If not for her kind heart, she would've ripped Tsukimori Len into shreds.

She glared at the helpless food, visualizing her best friend's face. That neatly combed azure locks; his pale skin, the golden eyes, and the intimidating glare that always change into a lopsided grin every time they see each other. After spending her life growing alongside with her friends, specifically him, she saw how he changed to that cute young boy to a handsome adolescent. Kahoko could only roll her eyes when she hears her classmates' gossip about him, but she couldn't deny that frantically beating heart in her chest everytime he hears his name.

If it weren't for his pouting lips and puppy eyes, she wouldn't have accepted the offer, the red-haired violinist preferred to play for fun, not dedicate everything to it. There's still a lot in the world other than music, and she knew that music was just one way to express your deeply buried emotions.

She wanted to smack his head, or pull his hair. Maybe stain his bed with some red paint, or hide his violin, which would be very childish. He never kept his violin out of his sight. Kahoko sighed for a millionth time this morning. Irritated, Nami slammed her perfectly manicured hands at the dining table. That caught the attention of the other girls present.

"Kaho-chan. Please stop sighing because it's getting in my nerves." Nami rubbed her forehead, as if trying to remove something there. She scoffed, and closed her eyes. Kahoko turned beet red.

"G-Gomen Nami-chan." Kahoko apologized, lifting her fork to poke the crispy bacon. She took a bite so her stomach would have something to digest.

"Why do you keep on doing that? The sighing, I mean. You've been sighing again and again and that's distracting." Nami pointed her polished finger in Kahoko's face. The violinist gulped. In their circle of friends, Nami was best in manipulating them and giving a long sermon about ethics and the like. So much for loving literature.

"E-Eto. I am n-nervous?" The statement came out as a question. Kahoko was realy unsure if she should be nervous about the upcoming event. She's prepared, they've practiced, they've been doing their best, but there's still dpoubt in Kahoko's mind. 'What if's' continued to flow in her mind. She winced at every thing she could imagine.

"Okay." Nami walked towards Kahoko's direction. When she reached her, the brunette placed her hands in her shoulders and held it with a firm grip. Kahoko backed a little from the closeness. Nami's stare was a bit intimidating.

"Kahoko?" Nami started. Kahoko nodded.

"Believe in yourself. You've played this a million times. You've been practicing non-stop. You're giving everything for this. If you let the fear overcome the positive things, you'd fail. Think of happy things, and focus. Got it? Focus." Nami said, her voice serious.

Kahoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't say no to Nami. The brunette has seen a lot of happening before because of her adventurous attitude and open personality. She could be a little irritating at times, but she's definitely a good friends. Kahoko couldn't think of something that would object Nami's explanation.

"You can do it, K-Kaho-chan." Shouko gave a soft smile to her. The cerulean-haired clarinet player really knew what to say so you could feel better. Kahoko returned her smile.

"Arigatou." Her vision turned foggy due to the tears that threatened to be shed. Her friends were really thoughtful and caring. After being attached to the hip for their whole life, they've come out with a family. A family of friends who would always be there for you until the end.

---

"So, what color? Peach or yellow?" Mio pulled out some cocktail dresses from the rack. They're at the dress shop, doing some late shopping for Kahoko's outfit. Since they didn't say anything about the outfit at the invitation card, the girls decided that Kahoko should settle at a dress. A hint of playfulness, but at the same time, the aura of formality. She wouldn't look out of place.

"Got dibs on the peach one." Nami commented before turning her attention to the dresses again.

"How about these?" Nao took a very lacey, and very revealing red dress. It's see-through, and fitted. The others suddenly burst into laughter when Nao tried to act like a model and walk down the aisle with the dress over her.

"You should buy that Nao-chan. We'll see if you'd attract some guy out there." Mio winked at her.

"Whatever." Nao just shrugged.

Kahoko was just watching them picking things. Every now and then, he's hear some complaints. Too revealing. Wrong color. Too small. Something that doesn't really look like a dress. Kahoko was embarrassed with what they're doing, so she kept her distance. Shouko came along with her, but the younger one went somewhere else. Now, the red head was all alone.

She didn't take interest on dresses. She wouldn't go near those frilly clothes except for special occasions. Thanks to a certain blue-haired boy, her attention was diverted from the girly stuff to something much more meaningful. Music. Kahoko's heart swelled with pride as she thought over the memoried she's made with the boy.

With determination, she skimmed the rack of dresses, thinking about its purpose. Kahoko tried to judge the things without rude commentary. _I need this. I need this. _She chanted in her head. Actually, if you looked at the dresses in a different perspective, they wouldn't be so bad after all. For minutes, she searched, until one caught her interest.

The dress was plain white one. Like others have said, simplicity's beauty, and this wasn't an exception. Her face broke into a full grin. She took it from the rack and made her way to Nami and the others. _She'd s be glad about this. _

"Nami-chan." She sang, twirling in front of them. The sad girl looked at her quizzically.

"Kaho-chan, are you alright?" Nami placed her hand in Kahoko's forehead. She wasn't hot.

"Hai. Look at this." Kahoko presented to her friends what she's seen. The eyes of the others widened.

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect!" Nami gushed while pushing Kahoko to the dressing rooms. Mio, Nao, and even Shouko squealed in delight. Len wouldn't know what will come to him.

The girls continued their journey to the mall. The good night sleep helped, so everyone was full of energy. They went to other clothes' shop, then the music store, where they looked for new materials. At lunch, they stopped over a fast food chain. Kahoko excused herself from them, and went to a store that attracted her.

_Notes For Teens_

The store was well lit. The items were stocked neatly. _Nami will love this. _Kahoko thought, touching the cover of a leather-bound notebook. The brunette loves writing, and the place was full of assorted writing materials. She looked at the pricetag. _I can give her this._

"A good choice for a good friend."A young man's voice interrupted her daydreaming. She turned around and faced a guy. He's older, by the looks. His hair was a shade darker than Kahoko's, his brown eyes were doe, and thee's a cute smile in his face. Kahoko blinked. His smile was really welcoming.

"Hai." She agreed with him.

"I'm Ousaki Shinobi. And you?" He flashed his hand. They were a bit long, like Len's. She touched it, and felt the texture. It's a bit rough.

"I'm Hino Kahoko. Nice to meet you, Ousaki-kun." She smiled at him.

The two were engaged in a conversation while they picked things. She learned that he lived in the same neighborhood as theirs, just houses from Nami's. He was animated, carefree, and good to talk with. It's easy to just tell him what she wanted to say. Not to mention he looked good. Really good,

"Oh." I picked a plain black notebook. At first, it looked.. Weird. She's not fond of black. But when I opened it, my mind changed.

_Love is the best thing you'd need, best thing you'd want, and best thing you'd have._

Len's image flashed in my mind. She blushed furiously. It's not like she love Tsukimori Len. That'd be awkward. They've known each other's real self, each other mistakes, their craziness, and their most embarrassing moments. There's no way she'd feel something deep for him. Something unexplainable..

There were things that happened to them that were unexplainable. When they touched each other, she noticed him flinching, but they just ignored it. There's some kind of spark between them.

"So, what do you think?" Shinobi asked her. She was silent for a while, then her expression lit up.

"I'm getting it."

Finally, after a morning run at the mall, they were home. The others have met Shinobi. Everyone admitted that he's a funny guy, except for Nami. She's speechless and off to Lalala Land.

The ride to the venue was fast. There's no traffic, and the driver's skillful. One minutes, Kahoko was staring at the window, and the next, she's there. It was annoying. She didn't want to be there early.

Kahoko was staring at herself in front of the mirror. She's now ready, to perform. She practiced a few times at the dressing room, and she noticed her playing improved. The knock on the door startled her. She opened the door and it revealed Ryoutaro.

"Ryou-kun?" She was surprised. She would be performing in a few, and Ryoutaro's in here? He should be staying at the audience.

"Ryou-kun? What are you doing here?" She waved her hand in front of her face. Ryou did't budge. His face was murderous. Kahoko was getting scared every minute. The speaker suddenly called Kahoko.

"Kahoko.. Don't." Ryoutaro tried to push her.

"What don't? Please let me go there now." She pouted. Ryoutaro wasn't having that.

"You don't know what may happen." He warned. Kahoko looked at him, confused.

"Just let me. Please?" She pushed his hand and dragged him outside. What she saw made her heart rip. Air left her lungs.

A blue haired boy was pining a black haired girl. They're so close. And they're kissing.

* * *

That's it. =]] I'm expecting the readers, old or new, to drop by. :) Ciao!

* * *


	5. Author's Note Announcement

Author's note. A must read.

Hello readers. It has been months since I posted something in this sight. I hope the readers are still tuned to this story. I am planning on giving you the next chapter this week or the next. Sorry for not updating for a long time. Life's been rough to me. I have to pick myself up from some disastrous event.

Oh well. I hope you stay tuned. I shall post something before the year ends. Later. :]


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's notes below.**

* * *

15 years old

It wasn't easy to turn your back to the world you used to know. You would have to urge to face it again, despite the pain that would always creep in your heart whenever you try. What makes it harder is when you know the one you expect to be there wasn't there, because he chose the company of someone much better than you. In other's sight, though.

Kahoko walked lazily down the halls during her afternoon shift. She has been excused from classes because of an upcoming festival. She didn't show much attention to events nowadays, for they were lame without the person she wanted to spend time with. Len would not be there because he was busy, having the time of his life with another girl.

"Hey. You look tired." Ryou marched beside her, trying to keep pace. The green-head has been there through it all. The cries, the rants, the sleepless nights, the painful reminiscing – name it and he could give you a review on what has taken place in Kahoko's life. They have been closer since that wariness between the two violinists.

"I practiced until late night. I thought I slept a few minutes short 'til 2 or 3. I simply can't remember!" She yawned hugely, stretching her arms in front. The green head laughed at her childishness. She has been ignorant since that happened. He never pushed her to the details though. All this time, she has kept her mouth shut whenever they're with the group.

"You have to give yourself a rest, Kaho. Stress isn't really good for the body." He reminded her. She would complain on him being a kill joy or him acting as her father, but it didn't really matter.

"I enjoy playing. It's fun! It's fine if I get tired, at least it makes me feel that there's still something else worth paying attention in life." She whispered the last part of her statement. Here they go again. It was always a tension – filled walk whenever one of them reminisces about the thing Len has done.

"Kahoko, we are worth paying attention! We're you're friends, remember?" Ryou pointed out. Kahoko had to smile at that. She engulfed his chest to the softest of the hugs she could muster. It wasn't easy to have physical contact with another member of the male species. Kahoko has had issues with her proximity to the other gender since last year.

"Yes. And you're a great friend to me. Thank you, Ryoutaro, for staying with me all this time. I hope you don't get tired." Her voice was muffled by his chest, but Ryoutaro has heard her words clearly. He hugged her tightly back, until she could breathe no more.

"I—"

"Sorry." Then they both laughed -- soprano and bass. The two didn't notice the blue-haired individual looking at them with intense eyes.

---

"Ryou-kun!" Kahoko ran away from the green-haired figure. The two were just lounging around one Saturday at Kahoko's porch. With their parents away, they got all the freedom they've been wishing for.

Kahoko was glowing today, in a much better way. The loom of sadness that enveloped her when Len started being high and mighty slowly drifted away. Ryou became a constant source of fun and enjoyment. In every way he could think of, he entertained Kahoko.

"You have nowhere to run!"

"No monster!" Kahoko flailed her arms around. She escaped through one of the open windows. Surely Ryou wouldn't be able to enter through that passage, as his body was bigger. Kahoko made her way inside their entertainment room and locked it. She was absolutely safe.

Not.

"Intruder!" Kahoko covered her mouth with her hand when she realized the shout that she let out. A guy was hovering over the piano, skimming a clear book. The shout took his attention. The guy shifted his gaze to Kahoko.

_Len._

Kahoko blinked repeatedly to assure herself she was not hallucinating. His cold demeanor struck her with memories of their childhood. Her lips jutted to a pout, her eyes a bit wider than usual. Len blinked once, then a shadow of bittersweet reunion made his eyes smolder.

"What are you doing here?" Kahoko's voice was small in wariness.

"I am borrowing a piece."

"How did you enter?"

"Your mother lent me a spare key."

Kahoko's feet shuffled. She played with her hands, unsure of what to say. A conversation would be impossible. After all, there was nothing to talk about. After contemplating for a few seconds, she turned around and twisted the door knob.

"Don't leave." Len's voice rang in her ears.

She followed his command, though Kahoko remained unmoving. His request made her knees go weak. His voice would always be infallible when it comes to her. With her remaining willpower, she turned the knob.

"I said, don't leave." His shoes brushed the posh carpet lining the room's floor. In a few strides, his chest was pressed in her back. Len slowly touched her hand with his. Both were shaking in nervousness.

Nobody has made Len nervous before. The blue-haired prodigy faced the audience with complaisance. He was this perfect boy everybody likes. Len never failed to astound everyone. _Even his girl_. He never failed to make her heart stutter.

Except for Kahoko.

Len failed Kahoko.

Kahoko, the best friend. Kahoko, his companion. Kahoko, the red haired childish teenager. Kahoko, the only girl who could defeat her.

"Ryou-kun is waiting." She tried to push him back. Her actions were in vain.

"I really miss you." Len snaked his arms around Kahoko.

The moment was indescribable. No words could explain how bittersweet it seemed. Under Len's arms, Kahoko's body shook into soft sobs. Len slowly rocked her, whispering sweet nothings regarding their deteriorating relationship. He took comfort in smelling her red mane. Oh, how he missed those times.

Time was left forgotten as they shared the silence. After releasing the tears, Kahoko slowly drifted to sleep. She was lulled by Len's warmth. Len swooped her petite frame and carried it to the room beside the master's.

Kahoko's hair fanned on the pillow, framing her delicate face. The rims of her eyes were red from crying. Len tucked some stray hair behind her ear. How she missed looking at her for the longest time. Her girl was a not the best, he had to admit.

_But he doesn't deserve the best._

"So, you're sneaking in now?" Ryou leaned against the door frame. His eyebrow arched in suspicion.

Len did not answer him.

"By now, you should know that you've hurt her. Big time." He crossed the room and sat on Kahoko's bed, adjacent to Len's. Ryou cocked his head to the left, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going to beat the hell out of you. Just make sure you'll never hurt her again."

Len thought of the deal. Hurt Kahoko again? That would be impossible. He knew he had hurt her. He knew he was the one who shied away. Len could promise to be closer, but with a relationship, you have to choose which side are you going to stay for long.

And that couldn't be Kahoko's.

"I'll take that you will hurt her again." Ryou lifted Len with his collar and dragged him out of the room. With great force, his fist slammed Len's stomach. The blue-haired guy choked on his breath.

"Don't even try to come back here." With that, Ryou left Len's recuperating body in the hall. The green-headed man returned inside Kahoko's room and locked it.

The message was clear:_ You don't belong here._

_

* * *

_

Forgive me for the long wait._ *_Almost a year long. Bah. (Slaps herself)* I can't promise you frequent updates, because I have other things to take care of. I hope this chapter could fill what you're waiting for. :) I shall wait for your reviews._  
_


End file.
